Love always finds a way
by LSCQ15
Summary: Ren y Horo se separan, se casan y 20 años después, una tragedia del destino los junta otra vez. ¿Podrá su amor triunfar esta vez? ¿O sus hijos, Takeru y Koichi, tendrán otros planes? Yaoi, prometo Lemon proximamente. Cap2 UP! esto se pone algo mas lime!
1. Prologo:: A night to remember

**PRÓLOGO:** **_A night to remember…_** _(Una noche para recordar…)_

Funbari Oka: Dos años después de la cancelación del Torneo de Shamanes…

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, YOH!!!!!!!

El castaño lloraba de felicidad al ver a todos sus amigos reunidos por su cumpleaños, y ¡que todos llevaban regalos!!!!! ^o^ Yoh nadaba entre las pilas de regalos que sus amigos le habían traido y que toda la gente del Torneo de Shamanes le había enviado en esta ocasión especial. No se cumplen 15 años de vida todos los días.

- ¡Oh, que bonitos audífonos nuevos! non Gracias, Annita!!!!

- De nada Yoh – le dijo la Itako, cuya frialdad era menos fría hoy (este… si, también yo me cacheteo por eso) lo que alegraba mucho al Asakura.

- "Feliz cumpleaños, Yoh!! Feliz cumpleaños Yoh!!! Te desea todo el mundo, Feliz cumpleaños Yoh!!!! – cantaba un para nada afinado Horo-Horo, causando risas y chacota en la tremenda fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en la Pensión Asakura, cortesía del bolsillo de Manta y la anfitrionidad de Tamao. (x cierto, me encanta inventar palabras jijijij). Solo una nube gris empañaba toda la alegría en ese momento. Una nube gris con ojos dorados…

- ¡Ya cállate, Hoto-Hoto! ¡Tu canción es desesperante!!!! xP

- Ya, no seas tan aguado(1) Ren, ven a divertirte, ¡es ocasión para celebrar!!!! – dijo Lyserg, con un humor muy bueno.

- Si, Ren, sino mira que Te-caes, Te-caes, Te-caes – le dijo Horo-Horo, repitiendo la misma escena que cuando se conocieron(2) - ¿Ves como si te caíste? Pero que Len-Too eres…. JAJAJAJAJA (carcajada de dimensiones supersónicas).

Todos creyeron que el volcán Ren-Tao haría erupción de magnitudes bíblicas, pero haciendo gala de una inusual e inverosímil paciencia, dijo:

- Horo-horo, por favor acompañame afuera, tengo algo que decirte – dijo el Ojidorado con una mirada muy elocuente al ainu.

- Este… ok. Bueno, en seguida volvemos chicos…

La fiesta siguió su curso normal y todos eran realmente felices… Sin saber la escena que ocurria afuera…

- Entonces, es cierto… - sollozo un Horo-Horo muy triste

- Así es, deberé partir a China pasado mañana. Es decir…

- Que esta será la ultíma vez que nos veamos…

- Hasta que pueda regresar a Japón…

- El silencio invadió por un momento el ambiente y los corazones de ambos chicos. Dos años les había costado encontrarse, conocerse… y quererse como se querían ahora. Y hoy… otra vez el destino los separaba hacia donde estaban antes… No era justo…

- Y.. ¿no hay manera que te quedes? ¡debe haber alguna manera!

- Si la hay… pero…

- ¿Cuál es, Ren?

- Si le dijera a mi padre lo que siento por ti…entonces…

- ¡No lo permitiré Ren!

- Pero, Horo…

- No Ren – dijo el peliazulado a medio camino entre gritar de ira y llorar de desconsuelo - ¿Acaso los mil litros de leche diarios que tomas se te subieron al cerebro? Eso significa que no hay manera…

- Horo, no podré negar lo que siento para siempre, asi soy yo… y lo que siento por ti es real…

- Ren, tu sabes hasta mejor que yo que nadie te quiere asi como yo lo hago… sabes que eres más que mi mejor amigo desde hace año y medio… pero me es imposible suponer que todo saldrá bien si tu haces tal cosa…

- No me importa el que dirán, Horo, mientras este contigo (alguien conocía faceta tan romántica de nuestro Ren-Tao???? Q cute!!! (babazzz))

- Seriamos discriminados por el mundo, Ren. Tu familia… ¡no lo puedo permitir!!!!

- Horo… por favor…

- No digas nada, por favor… ¿Crees que no es difícil para mi? El destino me puso al amor de mi vida frente a mi, y ahora me lo arrebatará y no sé por cuanto tiempo… Creo que te he deseado toda mi vida, alguien como tu para que cure mi corazón herido por el mundo… - acaricio la cara de Ren – pero no puedo permitir que te conviertas en marginado social solo porque soy demasiado egoísta como para aguantar un par de años de tu lejanía… yo te quiero Ren, pero nunca me perdonaría hacerte eso…

- Horo-horo – dijo Ren llorando. Asi es, el orgulloso Ren tao estaba llorando, y asi llorando, tomo la mano del shaman de hielo sobre su cara – al menos recuérdame… que me quieres de verdad…

- Horo-horo acercó su rostro al de Ren, lentamente, y sus labios se encontraron dulcemente. Ren gimio dentro del beso, pues la sensación que tanto había gozado y deseado era demasiado fuerte para él, ahora que el dolor, la tristeza y una extraña lujuria se habían mezclado en él. Horo-horo disfrutaba tanto o más que Ren, sin embargo, sentía el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, porque esa dulce sensación, además de ser prohibida, estaba a punto de serle arrebatada por mucho tiempo. Y a pesar de todo, se entregó a esa deliciosa miel, a ese fuego prohibido.

- Ren – susurró Horo – acompañame a mi habitación (interpreten la carita O.O)

- Horo… no quiero arrebatarte tu inocencia… además… ¿estás seguro?

- Ren… nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida… además, lo que se regala no se devuelve – susurró Horo-horo en su oreja, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Horo… nunca olvidaré esta noche… la noche de la despedida…

*******************************************************************

20 años después…. (WAUUUUUUU, cuanto tiempo ha pasado)

_Tenemos un fondo negro… Un televisor aparece, primero con estática, luego, alguien cambia de canal…_

**Canal 2** :::: El movimiento gay cobra fuerza. Ya las relaciones homosexuales se ven como algo, sino normal, al menos aceptable. Aunque no todos aceptan este tipo de relaciones ya que las ven como algo pecaminoso, ya se ven proyectos para legalizar matrimonios en todo el mundo. La controversia aumenta y … _(cambio de canal)_

**Canal 3** ::::: … siendo otra de las bodas más fastuosas de la década la boda doble del Diseñador de Juegos Horokeu Usui y su mejor amigo, el exitoso empresario Ren Tao. Las afortunadas Naomi Miyama y Hayase Itsu, ambas muy preciosas, vivieron… _(cambio de canal)_

**Canal 4** :::: … habiéndose hecho un accidente espantoso: Un tren sufrió un descarrilamiento en Tokio, al estar sus vías oxidadas por el pobre mantenimiento a esa zona de la ruta. No ha habido sobrevivientes, aunque afortunadamente pocas personas tomaron ese tren. Se presume que Naomi Miyama y Hayase Itsu estaban en el tren, pero aun no hay nada confirmado…_ (cambio de canal)_

**Canal 5 **:::: … es dificl amar, a veces parece estar prohibido, pero no importa lo que suceda, pues el amor siempre encuentra un camino, asi se de en las circunstancias mas extrañas y nunca antes pensadas… _(el televisor se apaga y se desvanece)_

_LSCQ 15 producciones presenta…_

**_"Love always find a way…"_**

Con la participación estelar de Horokeu Usui, Ren Tao y los demás personajes de Shaman King!!!!

Y con la presentación en sociedad de dos personajes de mi creación!!!!!! Takeru Usui (hijo de Horo-horo y Naomi Miyama) y Koichi Tao (hijo de Ren y Hayase Itsu).

Escenas de próximos capitulos:

… _Si vivimos juntos, podremos ayudarnos mutuamente…._

_… Jamás podré vivir con alguien que no es mi sangre!!!! …_

_… es imposible que tu y yo llegemos a ser familia_ …

* * *

(1) Se le dice aguado a una persona aburrida y que no le gustan las fiestas, reflejando esto en su interés por arruinarlas (Ya lo saben, incultos)

(2) Osea, en el capitulo en que se juntan todos en casa de yoh después que este empato con Ren, y ahí cuando lo empuja y se cae ps… osea, ni tendría que explicarlo…

¡Que tal, mis queridos lectores! Disculpenme por no haber actualizado nada antes!!!! Pero ya salgo de vacaciones, asi que tengo 2 meses pa escribirles un monton de ideas que se me han ocurrido en estos últimos días. Esta es la mejor formada. Por si no les queda claro el summary, este fic, es Horo-Ren principalmente… pero también es un Takeru-Koichi… osea que veremos, en resumen, como se enamoran Takeru y Koichi, como se reencuentran Horo-horo y Ren y ¿podran prosperar ambos romances? ¿o el destino, cruel y malo para Horo y Ren ( o sea, los junta, los separa, los hace conocer a la mujer con la que se casan, los casa, tienen hijos y luego se las mata, y ahora los hijos resultaron como ellos???? Pobrecitos… aunque esto ultimo no es desgracia como se cree… ejemplo: mi caso) les arrebatara lo mas preciado para ellos??? Todas estas respuestas se iran conociendo en el fic…

¡Les prometo Lemon, tal vez no todavía, pero si va a haber!!!! X cierto, este fic ta dedicado a mi uke, por los 2 meses que me has aguantado jjijij. Te quiero muxo, chan… !!(obviamente no se llama asi, sino que yo le digo asi, no sean ps). Y un saludo para ustedes, mis lectores, sin ustedes no seria naa. GRACIAS TvT


	2. Cap 1:: Not so nice to meet you

¡SE LOS DIJE!!!!!!! YA TOY EN VAGAS, ASI K YA PUEDO ESCRIBIR!!!!!!! XD. Ya se me despego la tecla de mayúsculas (plop, plop y recontra plop…) Osea… plop no?

Weno, este es el segundo capi de esta "historia de amores cuyo destino esta finamente entrecruzado por los hilos de la angustia, la desgracia, pero a la vez, por los de la pasión, el amor y el deseo" jejee, hay k cursi me pongo a veces. Jjijij. Weno, aki les va el segundo capi. Creo k se me cambiaron "algo" las personalidades… pero va a star interesante nomás.

Por cierto, estos: -/-/- significan kien narra la historia… a veces será Horo, a veces Ren, a veces Takeru, a veces Koichi y a veces YOOOO!!!! jijii

SHAMAN KING no me pertenece, sólo Takeru Usui, Koichi Tao, Selene y Aries lo hacen…

Ahora… EL FIC!!!!!!!

* * *

**Capitulo 1** – **_Not so nice to meet you_** (No tan encantado de conocerte)

-/-/-Ren-/-/-

- ¡QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ, PAPÁ!

Conociendo mi propia personalidad y la de mi difunta esposa, ya no me debería sorprender que mi hijo se comportara asi como es… Pero aún no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con mi adolescente de 15 años sin que Hayase me ayude… En eso siempre me apoyo.

Han pasado 2 meses desde que ella murió. Su espíritu, según Anna, siguió el camino a la paz… pero aún la extraño… y Koichi la extraña aún más…

- Hijo, tranquilízate, por favor – le dije con algo de seriedad…

- Bien… ¿Pero por que rayos hiciste eso? No tienes derecho! – me miró fulminándome con sus ojos dorados… de mi mismo color. Pero su cabello, algo largo y en una cola de caballo, lo lleva de color rojo vino, como Hayase… y su piel es de ese color leche de ella. Koichi es tan parecido a ella.

- Hijo, desgraciadamente no podemos vivir los dos solos en una casa tan grande sin que alguien nos ayude en su mantenimento. Como el trabajo de él es tan flexible, se ofreció a ayudarnos, ya que yo casi nunca tengo tiempo de lunes a viernes y tú… - mejor no le digo que es un completo zángano o si no puedo llevar la conversación hacia otros rumbos… necesito que el carácter tan efusivo de mi hijo se calme para explicarle mejor las cosas – no puedes encargarte sólo de todo… y no contrataremos una empleada, porque él nos sale más barato…

- Bueno papá… creo que he entendió todo - ¡Milagro que no tiene nada que objetar! – pero… - ¿por qué siempre tiene que haber un "pero"? ¿A quien se le ocurrió inventar el uso de esa palabrita? - … Jamás podré vivir con alguien que no es mi sangre!!!!

Ahora se va a su habitación… se encerrará y se pondrá a escuchar su rock alternativo… Tal vez su enojo es porque va a comparitir su habitación con un chico que apenas si conoce de vista… Pero no hay opción…

Dormir demasiado cerca de Horo…

Sería jugar con fuego…

Aún hoy sueño con esa noche… cuando ambos teníamos la edad de Takeru y Koichi…

-/-/- Koichi -/-/-

¿Por qué los padres tienen que arruinarle la vida a uno de maneras tan… no sé… atorrantes… sádicas… torturantes…? Hay tantos adjetivos que les podríamos poner… pero no quiero aburrirme…

- Señorito Koichi, se encuentra bien??? – me dice Aries… Aries es mi espíritu acompañante… Caballero de China, como el de mi padre. Pero Aries no trabaja con lanzas. El era un poderoso arquero, que vigilaba la muralla china. Nadie nunca paso por su torre sin que el lo supiera. Y su destreza con el arco y flechas, como la mía, es inigualable… Además de ser tan parecido a mí… Su armadura gris como la piedra, oculta la que antaño era su piel, blanca. Y su casco oculta una parte de su cabello negro, solo sus ojos grises se ven a través de él…

- Pues… si Aries, no te preocupes… sólo que estaremos con visitas no muy buenas…

- Si el señorito lo desea, yo puedo ahuyentarlas…

- Es amable de tu parte, Aries… pero no funcionará… estamos hablando de otro shaman…

DIN-DON

- Es probablemente él… será mejor que vayamos a ver, Aries…

- Como usted ordene, señorito… - y me siguió a la puerta… Aries es mi mejor amigo… de hecho es el único amigo que tengo… Y así será siempre…

- ¿Decidiste venir a verlos? – dijo mi padre… siempre con su cabello morado al mismo estilo… con esa especie de peinadito que lo hace parecer tiburón intoxicado… pero no crean que le odio… al contrario, le quiero mucho… pero nunca está en casa… mamá tampoco estaba mucho… y es por eso que… pude practicar ciertos tipos de "entretenimiento" desde muy pequeño…

- Pues… si, no creo que sea tan malo – la verdad si lo creo, pero ya nada se puede hacer… acaban de decidir mi vida sin siquiera preguntármelo…

-/-/- Horo -/-/-

- Nunca me dejará de sorprender el hecho de que tu casa se vea siempre bien, Ren – ver un rostro amigo después de estos dos meses tan malos es un verdadero alivio.

- Eso se llama ser cuidadoso con el aseo, Hoto… cosa que espero que hagas…

- Jijijiji ya veremos, pero lo bueno será que… ¡No podrás resistirte a mi Asado de Carne con Puré de Papas!!!

Ren me revuela los ojos… creo que está reconsiderando la idea… pero esa fue SU idea…

….FLASHBACK….

RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN

- Bueno? – es la doceava vez que me llaman en el día para darme el pésame de hace un mes… pero es que no comprende la gente que ya no quiero recordar???

- Disculpe, se encontrará el señor Horokeu Usui?

- Con él está hablando

- Oh, Hola Horo… te habla Ren

¡Ren me esta llamando!... Un momento… ¿Ren me esta llamando? Pero crei que… estaba en China… ¿y como consiguió mi teléfono?

- Ren!... ¿Cómo estas?... ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- Pues… la verdad sí… me gustaría que vengas a vivir conmigo un tiempo…

¿Por qué esto de pronto suena más insuinante que lo que creo que es? ¿no me estará sugiriendo que…?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No me malinterpretes… osea, venir a vivir tú y tu hijo conmigo y Koichi… Es que, después de lo del accidente… no tenemos a nadie quien se quede en casa y necesitamos apoyo… a cambio, podrás comer, dormir, diseñar tus cachivaches – MIS JUEGOS NO SON CACHIVACHES!!!!!! De hecho son muy buenos… sino que la mayoría de las ganacias se las llevan las companias ToT, pero de algo se vive – o sea… llevar tu vida cotidiana aquí, en mi casa… Si vivimos juntos podremos ayudarnos mutuamente… ¿Crees que puedas?

- Mmmm….

No estoy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea… tengo miedo de… volver a caer bajo la tentación… pero

- Por favor, Horo… me siento algo solo desde que Hayase murió… y estoy seguro que tu también sientes algo parecido por Naomi…

No puedo dejar a Ren así… seguro que se siente sólo… yo también me siento solo… Naomi significaba mucho para mí… aunque no la amaba como amé a Ren alguna vez…

- Esta bien Ren… pero recién iremos dentro de un mes… aún tenemos cosas que hacer por aquí, por lo del testamento y esas cosas.

- Ok, no hay problema… Bueno, me debo ir… Nos vemos Horo

Y la comunicación se cortó…

- Osea que… nos mudamos, papá?

Voltee y ahí estaba Takeru, sonriente… Takeru es muy parecido a mí cuando era joven… pero su cabello es completamente negro, y sus ojos… son de color violeta… que nadie sabe de donde salió… Takeru ha heredado el carácter tranquilo de su madre… pero creo que a veces es tan efusivo y desenfrenado como yo…

- Mmmm, sí… ¿no tienes problemas?

- No, para nada – se encogió de hombros – total… creo que también nos beneficiará en algo… digo… ahora podré entrenar con un shaman de mi edad…

- Bueno… entonces nos mudaremos en un mes!!! – decidí abrazar a mi hijo… es la única persona cercana que tengo ahora… y el único recuerdo de Naomi que me queda…

…. FIN DEL FLASHBACK ....

- ¿Me escuchaste, Horo?

- mmm? La verdad es que sí, pero no te entendí bien

Ren me mira enojado… la verdad es que sigue viéndose lindo enojado… sus ojos dorados echan chispas… jiji… ¡PARA HORO!! Deja de pensar en tonterías…

- Te decía que tu habitación es esa de allá… la del centro es la de Koichi, y allí también dormirá Takeru… y la de la derecha es la mía… entiendes?

- Ahora si! ¿pero no sería mejor que los chicos tuvieran cada uno su habitación? Es que apenas si se conocen…

- También pensé en eso… pero lo descarté

- Por qué?

- Porque tendrías que dormir en el sofá…

Pocas veces he visto a Ren sonreir asi de burlón… pero supongo que ees una buena señal…

- ¿Me presentas, o vuelvo de aca a una hora?

- Oh, si… horo… él es mi hijo y mi orgullo: Koichi Tao…

- Mucho gustó, Koichi – le dije. EL chico este se parece mucho a Ren… pero este tiene pelo rojo, como el vino… pero esos ojos es obvio de donde los sacó… son los mismos saca chispas oculares que los de Ren…

- El placer es todo…

CATAPLOF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-/-/- Takeru -/-/-

- ¡Lo siento mucho! – dije automáticamente… es qué con todas las maletas de papá, no pude ver el jarrón… lo bueno es que no se rompió… solo rodó un poco

Mi papá y su amigo llegarón rápidamente… detrás de él viene el que dice ser un buen shaman… de mi edad. Nunca he conocido un shaman de mi edad. Como papá tiene la manía de viajar por todo el mundo… nunca he profundizado con nadie de mi edad…

- ¿Estás bien, takeru? – me preguntó papá, siempre tan preocupado y dramático

- Si… el jarrón también… lo siento mucho señor Tao…

- No hay cuidado… de hecho… me acabas de demostrar que eres el hijo legítimo de Horokeu…

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Si, sólo tus hijos serían así de despistados, horo

- ¡Y quien eres tú para criticar a mi familia!

- Pues yo… ¿quién más?

Ahora apreciamos la típica discusión de los amigos-rivales… jejeje, creo que me llevaré bien con este tal Ren Tao… pero más me interesaría conocer a su hijo…

- Bueno dejemos esto para después – dijo el señor Ren – Takeru… el es mi hijo Koichi… espero que se lleven bien…

- Hola!!!! – le dije alegremente… pero es muy serio y no me devuelve el saludo… ¡Hagasmole una broma!

- usualmente cuando te saludan, respondes... – le dije muy serio

- y si no, que? – me encaró con sus ojos dorados

- Y si no… te caes, te caes, te caes…

Y Plop, se cayó Koichi… jijijijij Me encanta esta broma de papá!!! xD!

- ¡Ahora sí! Aries!!!!

- ¡Señorito! – apareció su espíritu

- Posesión de almas!!!!!

Creo que piensa pelear… mejor nos defendemos

- Selene!

- Si, amo Takeru – apareció mi espíritu acompañante. Una sirena, Selene… su cabello es dorado y sus ojos, azules… veamos que tal aprecia mi habilidad…

- Fusión de almas!!!!

Y ahí viene él

- ATAQUE PARALIZADOR!!!!

Y ahora es mi turnp

- Escudo de agua!

Simple: Con mi sirena Selene puedo hacer Hidro-quinesis, puedo controlar el agua en sus múltiples estados. Asi que de mi cantimplora sacó un poco de agua con mis poderes y detengo su ataque.

- que???

Parece algo asustado. Enseñemosle a pelear.

- Garras de Hielo!!!

Ahora congelo el agua de mis manos y la convierto en garras para mis dedos… cada vez soy más rápido haciendo esto…

Con pocos movimientos lo acorralo y tengo mis garras en su cuello. No es tan bueno como creía…

- Estúpido – me dice

- Por qué? Por qué te estoy ganando?

- No, sino porqué te puedo matar en este momento

Cuando me fije, tenia un cuchillo certeramente apuntando a mi corazón. Lo tenia desde que lo acorrale. Intelgente. Me desdigo: este es un shaman que vale

- Mmm, yo también podría, pero… me agradas!!!!

Deshago la posesión… no tenemos por qué pelear hoy. Aunque creo que herí su orgullo.

- Es imposible que tu y yo seamos familia – y Koichi se va.

- ¡Que grandes habilidades tiene tu hijo, Horo! – dice el señor Ren

- Pues tu hijo también es buen shaman… pero ¿no hace posesión de objetos?

- Si, pero subestimo a Takeru obviamente… creo que hirió un poco su orgullo el hecho de casi perder. Ahora no creo que tome a Takeru tan a la ligera…

- disculpe, señor Tao – le dije - ¿cree que me puedo duchar antes de comer?

- Por supuesto. Tu habitación y la de Koichi están en esa puerta… solo entra, deja tus cosas y báñate.

- Muchas gracias.

De paso, hablaremos un rato con Koichi…

-/-/- Koichi -/-/-

- Lo lamento señorito

- No es tu culpa, Aries… subestimamos al chico… pero no volverá a pasar… nadie me acorrala sin pagar el precio por ello…

- ¿se puede entrar? – ya vino el picudito… ¿y tendré que compartir habitación con él?... mi papá me va a deber una muy grande…

- Seee… ¿Qué kieres... takeru, verdad?

- Si, pues tu padre dijo que deje mis cosas aquí para bañarme…

- Pues mira – le señalé la cama contraria – ahí dormirás. Aquí duermo yo. Y espero que no ronques, porque tengo el sueño ligero…

- No, no te preocupes… no ronco…

Sin más preámbulos, empezó a desempacar. Intenta meterme conversación pero no funciona. No quiero relacionarme con el de manera algu…

- ¿Qué rayos haces?

- Me desvisto… duh. Obvio que no me puedo bañar con ropa...

Se está quitando la ropa… y debo admitir que tiene un buen cuerpo… bien formado, sin vello en el pecho… con piel moreno claro… y se está desvistiendo totalmente… el chico este está bien dotado (interpreten la carita O.O) … es un espécimen que nunca tuve en mis "entretenimientos"…

- De aca vengo – dice mirándome… pero que liberado… me habla normal, como si su desnudez no le importara, como si no notara que empiezo a mirarle con deseo – por favor disculpa… no quise herir tu orgullo al pelear…

- No te preocupes… no pasa nada… mas bien no te demores mucho… la comida aquí se sirve puntual

- Ok – se cubre con una toalla atada a la cintura y se va.

- Señorito – dice Aries - ¿quiere que hagamos algo con sus pertenencias?

- No será necesario Aries… creo que compartir habitación con Takeru Usui va a ser muy interesante…

* * *

Escenas del próximo capitulo….

… ¿Crees que sea posible recuperar lo nuestro? ….

… Es hora de un par de bromas …

… este es mi secreto, por favor, no se lo digas a mi padre…

* * *

OHHHHHHH me quedo interesante….

Es más que todo un capi sin mucho HoroRen, el caso es por que en el próximo empieza lo bueno!!! Ajajajajajajajajaaj (risa malévola, incultos). Pero ambos lo reconocen… osea, ambos saben el peligro de volverse a reencontrar… jijiji, ahora veremos en que desemboca este peligro… juajuajuajuajuajua (otro tipo de risa malévola). Trataré de no reirme más… por ahora…

Como pueden apreciar, takeru-cito es un adolescente aniñado, pero con un poder asombroso. Pero este pata es más inocente… sin embargo, los que saben leer entre líneas y tienen la mente casi tan deformada como la mía (jijiji) habrán notado que el Koichi no es precisamente "santa paloma" . Ya veremos como terminan estos dos. Ustedes, ¿Qué creen que pasará el próximo capitulo? ¿Quién hará ese par de bromas? ¿Qué secreto se compartirá? ¿Qué VA A PASAR? NI YO MISMO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE PASARÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero lo verán en el próximo capi. Saluditos!!!!


	3. Cap 2:: The devil likes them like angels

Hola a todos!!!!!! ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que si!!!

Bueno, espero que en primeras, me disculpen por haberme desaparecido tantoooooo tiempo. Para la compensación, quiero traerles este capi, medio lime, que se me ocurrio hoy dia en la escuela mientras hablaban de tonteras una hora que un profe no vino... Jiji, como que me vuelve la inspiracion para lo depravado. (xD, viva yop!!!). Bueno, como recuento, Horo y Ren ya viven juntos, Takeru y Koichi se conocieron, Koichi primero odia a Takeru porque es un Shaman de un pokito mas de nivel que él y luego, cuando lo ve desnudo... tsppppp corriente de atracción electrico-magnetica o como quieran llamarlo. Nos quedaremos aquí... Este capi tiene un poco mas de Takeru-Koichi que de Horo-Ren, pero igual, los pondre ambos, es muy chevere!!!! Pero eso si, no busquen demasiado Horo-Ren, xk este capi es mas para Takeru-Koichi!!! (valga la redundancia)

Ah, y advierto que hay una pequeña escena algo lime. Asi que no se me sorprendan, estan advertidos...

Les recuerdo que entre -/-/- es quien narra la historia...

Y ahora siIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

COn UDS!!!!!

EL FIC!!!!!!

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **_**The devil likes them like angels** (El diablo los prefiere angelicales) [Mi ingles es pesimo, pero esa es la idea]_

-/-/- Koichi Tao -/-/-

¡Diablos! No tengo idea de que hacer. Esta maldita idea redunda mi mente a cada momento, y aunque trato y trato de sacarmela de encima, no puedo, porque me tienta verlo... Ahi, en el baño de la escuela... ¿Qué? ¿Qué como llegamos a esto?... ummm creo que será mejor empezar desde el principio de todo...

….FLASHBACK….

-/-/- Takeru Usui -/-/-

¡Es Lunes! ¡Ya amanecio! ¡Hoy es el día!!!!!

Se preguntaran porque ando tan emocionado, especialmente un lunes. Porque iré por primera vez en mi vida a una escuela de forma mas o menos permanente ^o^! Y no es una escuela cualquiera... ¡Al parecer, es una escuela de shamanes!!

- ¡A levantarse, chicos! ¡Takeru, Koichi! No querrán llegar tarde... - mi papá nos llama para levantarnos obviamente. Asumo que el señor Tao aún esta dormido. En este fin de semana en que llegamos, note que tanto Koichi como su padre tienden a dormir hasta el mediodia.

- 5 minutos mas... tengo sueño - dijo Koichi, medio ido - sueño sueños bonitos y todo el mundo me los corta justo cuando estan mas interesantes...

- ¿Y sobre que soñabas, Koichi? - le pregunto por curiosidad. Ha estado murmurando en sueños cosas como "me gusta como se siente eso" y asi. Jijiji es muy gracioso cuando habla dormido. Pero al parecer, él no lo cree así, porque se pone rojo como un tomate y murmura algo asi como "ese es mi asunto" antes de levantarse e irse al baño.

Le doy algo de tiempo para que haga lo que tenga que hacer antes de entrar yo. Koichi va algo asi como estado zombi mientras intenta lavarse la cara. Es graciosisimo.

Mientras esto sucede, voy a tomar desayuno. Mi padre acaba de hacer sus famosos, deliciosos y llenadores "Huevos con Tocino". Y no me tomen por sarcastico. De verdad saben muy bien. Estaré a medio plato del quinto que me serví cuando oi algo:

- ¡Papá, toca antes de entrar!

- ¡Estas en mi casa, tengo derecho de entrar a mi propio baño!

- ¡Pero tienes que tocar antes! ¡ME AVERGUENZA DE QUE ME VEAS ASÍ!

- ¿No son adorables? - me dice mi papá, mientras saca otra ración de comida del sarten e intenta evitar que la haga mia - Pero... - agrega cuando se escucha algo romperse - creo que deberia ir a ver que pasa. ¡Deja eso, Takeru!

- Mjumm - digo con la boca llena. Tengo hambre. ¿es eso algun problema?

- ¡Papá, dejame ir a cambiarme! - dice Koichi

- ¡No! ¡Aun tenemos que hablar de esto, jovencito! - dice el Sr. Tao

- Ya chicos, dejenlo - dice mi papá

- ¡Tu callate! - dicen los dos Taos al unísono

- ¡Ya me voy! ¡Tengan un buen día! - digo yo luego de rendirme y escoger la opción de irme solo el primer día.

Tokio es demasiado grande. Y demasiado gris. Extraño Hokkaido. Y todos los otros lugares llenos de magia y misterio donde papá me llevaba. Ahora estoy como atrapado en esta jaula de cemento. Sin agua a la mano. Para mi el agua es más que mi arma controlable, es la vida misma. Y ahora que estoy en un lugar en que el agua no esta en el ambiente, salvo por algunas piletas pequeñas, me siento sofocado.

- ¡Oye, tu, grandisimo torpe! ¿A donde crees que vas? - oigo una voz algo furiosita detras de mí.

- Hola Koichi - le salude con una sonrisa, porque de todos modos me cae bien - Crei que ibas a demorarte más tiempo.

-"Crei que ibas a demorarte mas tiempo" - me imitó con voz aguda. El pelirrojo no tiene mucha paciencia - Vamos por aqui, estas llendo en dirección opuesta, picudito

- ¿Picudito?

- Si, porque lo eres. Tu no tienes el cabello tan bello y sedoso como el mio. - se burla de mi. Bueno, que se atenga a las consecuencias.

- Pero al menos yo no me tiño el cabello.

- ¡Es natural! - me dice algo exaltado - Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi cabello tenga un color precioso y raro

- Lo raro es que tengas raices negras si tu pelirrojo es natural...

-/-/- Koichi Tao -/-/-

Ahora estoy en un dilema. Mi deseo de pegarle es tan grande como la atracción irremediable que su cuerpo me ocasiona. ¿Por que la tentación tiene que venir de este chiquillo tan angelical? Mi padre tenia razón con su proberbio ese de :"El diablo los prefiere angelicales" pero en ese tiempo se referia a que las personas inocentonas son mas proclives a las tentaciones. ¡No a que un angelito ingenuo me causara sensaciones asi con tan solo haber tratado con él unos dos días!. Aunque probablemente tenga que ver algo esa noche...

FLASHBACK 2 :::::: (Les recuerdo que todo lo que aqui sucede se da dentro de un flashback, aqui viene un flashback dentro de otro flashback xD para los que se confunden muy facilmente)

8:00 p.m. --- SABADO A.K.A. El dia que llegaron Horokeu y Takeru

- Deberia preguntarte - le dije cuando se echó sobre su cama sin siquiera pudor para ponerse algo que no me dejara ver su apretada ropa interior - ¿no vas a ponerte el pijama?

- No, hace mucho calor en la ciudad - me dijo el pelinegro con sinceridad - ademas suelo dormir sin mucho abrigo, y todas estas sabanas me acaloraran lo suficiente.

- Me sentiria mas comodo si te pusieras algo que no te haga parecer un striper - y de verdad, su calzoncillo negro con letras rojas que decia: "este regalo es para ti" no me ayudaba precisamente a controlar mi imaginacion.

- Ash, ok... - se levantó y de uno de sus cajones (en realidad, los mios, pero que ahora eran para el) saco un pantalon de pijama largo y de color azul medianoche, muy fino. - ¿Esto es suficiente, don Pudor?

- Si, por ahora esta bien - le dije antes de acostarme - Duerme bien, mañana nos espera un gran día.

- Si, por lo de la escuela de shamanes... ¡que grandioso! jamas he interactuado con un shaman de mi edad por más de un mes - Takeru parecia algo emocionado, y ahora que su cuerpo estaba semioculto por el pantalon y las sabanas, podia hablar con él con más tranquilidad. Después de conversar un rato, nuestros padres vinieron.

- Buenas noches, chicos - nos dijo el sr. Usui. - Duerme bien, corazón - agregó para Takeru

- Buenas noches. Duerman bien - respondio este.

Mi padre, por otro lado, se limitó a desarreglarme un poco el cabello, como siempre. Nunca he sido muy cariñoso, pero me gustaria demostrarle a Takeru y a su padre que si tengo una buena relación con mi padre. Pero eso tendria que arreglarlo más tarde, al día siguiente. Ahora estaba muy cansado. Me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

*****

¿Cuanto tiempo habia pasado? En mi inconciencia habia notado que en la habitación contigua, mi padre y el Sr. Usui conversaban, pero solo me puse en alerta cuando, al fin, apagaron la luz, como si mi cuerpo hubiera detectado el cambio de iluminación antes que mi mente.

- Por cierto, Ren - escuche luego de que apagaran la luz

- Dime, Horo-horo - le respondio mi padre

- Solo una pregunta, me intriga algo... - imaginé la cara de desconcierto de mi padre y la cara sonrojada de Horo Horo

- ¿Por que me llamaste?... quiero decir... no se si sea lo correcto... - dijo el Horo horo

- Horokeu - respondio mi padre - ¿tu crees que sea posible recuperar lo nuestro?

Y de ahi no oi más por tres razones.

La primera, que ambos se habian encerrado en una habitación aparte para hablar cosas que a mi me hubiera gustado escuchar.

La segunda porque mi "callado" acompañante gritó:

- ¡Hace demasiado calor aqui!

Y la tercera, porque junto a esta exclamación, Takeru boto las sabanas al suelo, junto a su pantalon y su ropa interior, dejandome ver a la luz de la luna todo su delicioso y atrayente cuerpo.

Me quede callado, como si ya me hubiera dormido. Sabia que el mas minimo ruido que hiciera podria producir una reacción de pudor del pelinegro, pero afortunadamente mi capacidad sonora estaba bloqueada por el deseo.

Si, el deseo. Acaba de terminar una mala relación con un chico al que solo habia ultilizado para el sexo... como hace unos 4 meses. Para mí, era demasiado tiempo sin tener un orgasmo, ya que la masturbación no me satisfacia. Pero al ver la figura del chico de al lado, tan sexy, libre, tentadora... no me pude resistir. Me movia despacio, para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Koichi - me pregunta Takeru - ¿estas dormido?

- Lo estaba... hasta que me lo preguntaste tan escandalosamente - le respondí, haciendo que mis manos dejen un momento su juego.

- Es que... - lo miro y veo que esta algo sonrojado, mientras cambia de posición para quedar mirandome a los ojos. ¡Diablos, no me digan que lo noto!

- Es que... ¿que? - le replico algo impaciente y nervioso. Tanto por lo que podria decirme como por lo que podria hacer.

- Te mueves mucho mientras duermes - me dijo con simpleza.

¡PLOP! ¡REPLOP! ¡RECONTRA PLOP! ¬¬ por todos los cielos, ¿es que este chico es tan simple como el 2 + 2? ¿que me puede importar entonces que se de cuenta de que me estaba autocomplaciendo?

- De veras que esperaba una conversación más inteligente... - le dije con desinteres. Afortunadamente, su falta de inteligencia ha permitido que me olvide por un momento que tiene uno de los cuerpos mas excitantes que haya visto jamás, y me permite poner mas atencion en su cara angelical que en su cuerpo ardiente... Esperen... ¿Yo pense eso? Oh no. Oh no.

- Para mi es porque tambien estas acalorado. Estabas sudando un poco hace un rato - continuo, haciendo caso omiso de mi comentario - ¡Te enseñaré a dormir mas fresco!

Sin darme tiempo a responder, se paro de su cama y me quitó todas las sabanas que tenia encima. Suerte que estaba oscuro, por que asi, su cuerpo estaba a contraluz, sin mucho material con el que me pudiera acalorar más, y porque asi el no notaria que estaba algo... ¡oh, esta bien,! muy excitado con su presencia.

- ¿Ves? estas todo empapado en sudor - me dice con una sonrisa muy grande - ahora estaras más frio y dormiras mejor.

- See... emmm... disculpa - dije reuniendo todo lo que quedaba de mis nervios sobrecargados al tenerlo tan cerca de mi, a mi merced... bastaria con que Aries poseyera la puerta y no se escucharia ningun ruido... Y es demasiado sexy, hermoso... y angelical... no entiendo como alguien con una cara tan inocente pueda ocasioanrme este tipo de deseos.

- ¿Si? - me dice con una voz dulce, igual que mi anterior enamorado... lo cual me da la fuerza para resistir a la tentación

- ¡Puedes dejar de ser un exhibicionista enfrente mio!

Y ahi sucedio la catastrofe.

Con mi grito, Takeru se sobresalta, y se enreda en las sabanas que ha dejado en el piso que tiene enfrente suyo. Despues de un par de intentos de equilibrio, resbala y se cae encima mio. Pero eso no es todo. Una de mis zapatillas terminó, de alguna manera, en pleno aire, y yo, como acto reflejo por la caida de Takeru, le doy un golpe con una mano y la zapatilla va a golpear a un estante encima de la cama de Takeru... en particular, a una bola de boliche (este... que miedo juju, esto parece episodio de Tom y Jerry xD), que se pone a rodar, y cuando se acabo el estante, se estrello estrepitosamente con la cama de Takeru, abriendole un hueco exactamente en el centro de la cama.

- Oh oh - susurró, haciendome dar cuenta de que, gracias al revoltijo que habia hecho con mis sabanas, ahora nuestras caras estaban a 5 cm de separación, por no mencionar que, para frenar la caida, una de sus manos habia caido en mi pecho y otra cerca a mi rostro, haciendonos quedar en una posicion que, siendo sinceros, no parecia nada inocente, teniendo en cuenta que el estaba desnudo por completo.

Solo puedo entonces mirar su rostro, en particular, sus ojos, que con la luz de luna parecen más claros. Es un color mágico, como un aura lila que rodea sus pupilas, ahora algo intranquilas. Tambien puedo notar que su rostro ahora esta más enrojecido que antes, y que su respiración, al igual que la mia, es más entrecortada. Y, no puedo afirmarlo, pero siento que la mano que tiene en mi pecho me acaricia suavemente. ¡Diablos, que placentero! Estoy a punto de enviar la cautela al demonio, pues no puedo concebir como voy a pasar esta noche sin hacerlo mio.

Afortunadamente, mi padre me saco de ese problema.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - preguntó a través de la puerta mi padre.

- Papá - le respondí una vez que me desenbarazé de Takeru y abriera la puerta a medias - tu bola de boliche casi asesina a Takeru...

- Mmm... ya veo - respondio con algo de aburrimiento, como si ya hubiera predicho algo así. - Lo bueno es que tenemos esa cama de respuesto en el sótano, pero ahora esta muy oscuro y estoy muy cansado para ir... Tendrán que dormir en la misma cama hoy...

- ¿Qué? - me quedé turulato. ¿Como iba a poder aguantar despues de lo que habia pasado? - Pero, papá...

- Nada de peros, Koichi. Esa bola no se ha caido sola, así que los dos verán lo que hacen. Si quieres puedes dormir en el piso, porque no pienso ser descortés con un huesped aquí.

Luego de que mi papá se fuera, ambos nos miramos completamente estupefactos por el despliegue de autoridad que acabamos de ver.

- En realidad... no es problema para mi dormir en el piso - me dijo Takeru - en Hokkaido solia dormir así...

- No - le dije tomandolo por los hombros - no lo permitiré. ¿Sabes que? Ahora somos como hermanos, porque vamos a vivir un gran tiempo juntos. Debemos aprender a compartir - le dije, pensando para mis adentros "compartamos esta tentación, digo cama".

- Bueno... no niego que me parecería divertido dormir contigo... - me dijo Takeru. Y luego de ponerse rojo otra vez - quiero decir... en la misma cama... no pienses mal.

- No lo hice. - le respondi con la sonrisa más calida que me salio en ese momento, pues intente ocultar que se me habia hecho agua la boca cuando menciono la ultima frase. - Deberiamos dormir... ya es tarde...

Y así, ambos dormimos juntos... sin sexo. Increible, eso estaba en mi lista de cosas que jamas haria... Y si, en esa lista estaba "Dormir en la misma cama con un chico sexy sin haber tenido sexo con él".

FIN FLASHBACK 2 ::::::

….FIN FLASHBACK….

- ¡Señor Tao! ¿Esta prestando atención? - me sobresaltó la voz del profesor Yohmei (sip, el abuelo de Yoh).

- Ehhh ¿Y si le digo que no? - respondí, con mis pensamientos aún en Takeru y su inminente desnudez

- ¡Queda usted castigado, señor Tao! Usted y ese señor Usui, que aún no regresa de cambiarse. ¡Vaya usted por él y no vuelva a clase hasta que venga con él!

- Mala suerte, colega - me dijo Hana (Sip, el hijo de Yoh y Anna) - tendrás que ir a por el picudito... jijijiji

En realidad, Hana no pudo haber tenido más razón. Sólo esto me faltaba. Estaba con las hormonas al límite desde la llegada de Takeru, y ahora iba a tener una oportunidad de tener un buen tiempo a solas con él, sin mencionar que lo más probable es que aún estuviera desnudo, si lo que queria era presumir de sus poderes con el agua.

El baño estaria cerrado luego de que yo entre, pues un espiritu cuidaba que durante las horas de clase, solo hasta 2 personas estuvieran dentro del baño. Lo que no hacia el espiritu era informar o percatarse siquiera de lo que esas dos personas hacian.

Y mientras me levantaba de mi carpeta y caminaba hacia la puerta, un pensamiento fugaz atravesó mi mente: Su rostro, enrojecido y transpirado, entreabierto en una mueca de placer...

¡Diablos! ¿Que hago?

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

YUJU; acabé, acabé, acabé!!!

Esta bien, demasiada emoción por el momento. QUeria que todo el encuentro candente del baño se diera en este capi, pero me di cuenta que iba a ser demasiado largo, asi que decidi ponerlo pal proximo... En resumidas cuentas, ¿Que pasará ahora con esta visita al baño????? ahhhhhhhh babaz, hasta yo me estoy imaginando cosas... no, para, para, para. ok, ya terminé. Lo que pasara en esta visita al baño será algo tambien medio Lime, porque aun no quiero que los personajes tengan sexo... ¿por que? ¡Porque estoy preparando algo super pervertido para cuando eso sueceda! muajajajajaja

Bueno, lo usual: ESCENAS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:::

" Yo jamás quise verte así "

(ahora sí) "Este es mi secreto, por favor no se lo digas a nadie"

" Han llamado de la casa de los Tao, ha sucedido un accidente "

******

Y un abrazo muy fuerte pa todos ustedes, mis lectores... que pasen una bonita Navidad y un Jueliz Año Nuevo. Tambien son estos los deseos de mis Original Characters (ah, culturizandose, chevere) Takeru y Koichi... Un adiosito!!!!


End file.
